


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dreaming, M/M, Night, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit longer oneshot about what Castiel likes to do in the bunker during the night - he's bored so he enteres Dean's dream and he finds out about Dean's feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was 16 when I wrote this, and I'm not native speaker. It's set somewhere in season 9, but it doesn't really matter. Cas is with Sam and Dean in the bunker and he doesn't sleep. Enjoy! :)

Castiel's POV

I was in their bunker, sitting in one of many chairs at those long tables in main room. It was night. Everywhere around me was dark, so I turned on the nearest lamp on the table. I had nothing to do. This was my first night spent in this bunker after all. When I was human, I would have an answer - I would sleep, because it was night. But now I'm an angel once again, and I don't feel any need to rest.

Sam and Dean went to sleep long ago. I was pretty sure that they were already sleeping. But it was still night and dark and silence.

Before I became a human, I would just sit here and wait until my friends wake up. But now I know what it feels like to be a human. you need to eat, drink, sleep. You need to brush your teeth (which I can do much better now than when I tried to do it for first time). You also need to urinate, and when you have nothing to do, you are bored. Because you don't know what to do. And I knew I wasn't a human anymore, but I felt the tiny need to do something. Anything. I didn't want to just sit there - I was bored.

I stood up and thought of what to do. I didn't know. So I started walking. I went down the stairs and looked around. Nothing changed. It was still dark, silence.

So I found their kitchen. There was a fridge. And when I opened it, it was full of food. Mostly beer, three pies, some bread, butter, milk and other important supplies. I took one slice of bread and put a peanut butter and jelly on it. I used to like it when I was a human. I enjoyed the taste of food. Not that I just needed it. It was good. But now when I took a bite I was disappointed. It didn't taste as good as before. I was an angel again and the food tasted as molecules. And so the taste was gone. I didn't like it and I didn't need it.

I put the bread back to the fridge, not sure what humans do with it when they don't want to eat it. Then I closed the fridge again.

"Cas?" I heard from behind me. It was Sam, so I turned around. He was very sleepy as far as I can tell. His long hair was tangled all over his head and his eyes were almost closed. "What're you doin' here?" He asked me and went closer to the fridge.

"I don't need to sleep anymore, Sam." I answered honestly. "And I didn't know what to do, so I went here."

He smiled at me sleepily. "To eat?" He had to be really tired. He must have woken up just a few minutes ago.

"I wanted to try if the food tastes the same when I'm an angel again." I told him. He opened the fridge and took a milk out. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He poured the milk into a mug he had on the table and drank a bit.

"An' does it?" He asked and drank again.

"Does what?" I asked, unsure of what was he talking about.

"The food, Cas," he smiled. "Does it taste the same, or not?" He was looking at me, expecting an answer.

"No, to my disappointment, it doesn't" I said. "I used to enjoy the taste of food. But now I can just taste the molecules."

"Not the sum of its parts, huh?"

"No." I said. "Are you alright?" I asked when he tried to open the fridge to put the milk back and stumbled a little.

He looked at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just-" he yawned again and closed the fridge. "I'm just... tired." He said and sniffed a bit. "I go back to bed," that was the last he said to me that night. He turned around and left.

"Good night!" I called after him. I wasn't sure if he heard me.

xoXOXox

Two hours later, I felt the urge to do something again. I didn't want to just sit there and wait. It was boring you could say. So I decided to make sure that my friends were alright. I stood up and went down, deeper into the bunker, looking for their rooms.

It didn't take long to find the first room where was one of them sleeping. I smiled and reached to open the door. As I was opening it, it creaked a bit, so I quickly stopped. Whoever was sleeping there, Sam or Dean, I didn't want to wake him.

So I disappeared and appeared a few meters closer, in the room. I was facing the wall, so I slowly turned around. I didn't want to make more noise than necessary.

As I looked down, I saw a bed. In the bed was sleeping Sam, with the blanket tossed over him and his hair messy around his head. I remember Dean saying that it was too long. But Sam always refused to cut his hair. He was snoring softly against his pillow with his mouth slightly opened and eyes closed.

I smiled. Humanity was beautiful. Like a bright spark in the endless dark.

So Sam was alright. My eyes widened a bit when he stirred in his sleep, mumbling something about Dean, Bobby and some ghost. I quickly disappeared. I didn't want to disturb his resting.

Then I found the second room, so I quietly opened the door. It didn't make any sound this time. So I went in and looked at the bed. And there he was.

Dean Winchester.

He was lying on his stomach with one hand under the pillow, where his head was. Just half of his body was covered with the blanket. The rest of the it was tossed and tangled on the floor. He was snoring much louder that Sam was, but not too loud either.

I reached for the blanket on the floor and carefully covered the rest if his body. Just in case he would be cold during the rest of the night. When I went to the other half of the room to see his face, I found out that he was smiling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I got this feeling. As an angel, I wouldn't know what it was. But I was a human for some time and I could tell that it was probably curiosity. I was curious what was Dean dreaming about. Why was he smiling. And I got this idea. I knew it wasn't right and that if Dean found out he would be probably angry, but I couldn't help it.

I took a deep breath and entered his dream.

xoXOXox

Suddenly I found myself in a room, covered in red lights. I turned around and saw Dean, sitting on a chair with his back to me. He was watching a show. There was at least 10 barely clothed women. All the clothing they had was just a small red bra with narrow red panties. I think that humans called it 'bikini'. They were all smiling and looking at Dean, who was smiling back and clearly enjoying the show.

I gasped. And I shouldn't have done that. Because in that exact moment Dean turned around and saw me. He saw me in his dream. That wasn't going to be nice.

But to my surprise, a huge smile appeared on his face. I wasn't sure why was he smiling. But then his smile faded a bit as he clearly realized something. "Cas?" He asked and I had to swallow. "Um... are you really here, like... here? Or am I just dreamin' 'bout you?"

"I'm not the real Castiel. You are dreaming, Dean." I said. I wasn't sure why I lied. But I was glad that I did it. Surprisingly, I was. Because when I said it, Dean smiled again.

He stood up from his chair and came to me. Suddenly as he was coming closer, all those girls disappeared and the red room was gone. The sun started to shine in my eyes and I looked up to the sky. It was bright blue, almost as my vessel's eyes. Jimmy's eyes. When I looked back down again, I realized that we were on a beautiful meadow next to a forest. I heard a water flowing somewhere nearby.

It all happened in a second, but it felt like ages. Dean was suddenly right next to me and he took my hand. He entwined his fingers with mine and reached our hands up to kiss my knuckles.

It was a bit weird, I thought. I wasn't sure what to do. Dean was always a bit uncomfortable when I appeared too close. 'Personal space', he always said. But now he was much closer to me than ever before.

I looked at our entwined fingers and then at him. He was smiling.

"I've never told you that your eyes are really beautiful, have I." He asked. It sounded almost as an echo. He was so close. I have never heard him talking like this. To anyone. In this voice. It was very unusual.

"No," I said, surprised to find my voice much weaker than I thought.

"Well," he breathed and touched my cheek with his other hand. "Then I'm saying it now. Your eyes are extremely beautiful." He whispered.

And then it happened.

He was kissing me.

I was surprised to find myself not complaining. But I have never kissed anyone before. Except April, but she just wanted to torture me. She didn't count, I always did my best to forget that night with her. So I wasn't very experienced in these things. And when a man is kissing a man? If someone asked me a few years ago, when I was still in Heaven and didn't know the Winchesters, I would answer that it could never happen. Because why would a man kiss an angel? An angel in male's vessel.

But I didn't want to destroy Dean's dream, so I did what I did when I was a human and was kissing April. I opened my mouth and invited him in. As soon as I did that I felt Dean's tongue in my mouth. It felt really weird, but not that unpleasant. So I did the same with my tongue.

I didn't know how long did it last, but when we parted I was breathing very quickly and my lungs were slightly burning from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"I -" I wanted to answer even though I wasn't sure what to say, but suddenly everything faded and Dean's voice, the water, insect, everything sounded like an echo. I didn't spent much time in people's dream. In fact, Dean was the only human I ever used to do this. But I knew what it meant.

Dean was waking up.

The time in dreams isn't that fast as in a real world. It's much slower. So it meant that it could be already morning. I saw Dean looking up at me, his arm still behind my back and his other hand caressing my neck, but his voice was too weak, I couldn't understand him.

And suddenly it wasn't Dean. It was Sam's voice from the outside of the room, calling for his brother to wake up.

I was in reality again.

Dean was lying on his bed as before. He stirred and mumbled my name. He was still asleep, but he was waking up quickly, so I did the first thing I could think about. I disappeared.

I appeared back in front of Dean's room, right next to Sam. He jumped a bit at my presence, but smiles eventually.

"Cas, good morning!" He smiled. "Dean, wakey wakey eggs and bakey you lazy jerk!" He called to his older brother and I had to smile.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Good," he answered. "I haven't slept that good in a long time, in fact." He then added and knocked on Dean's door a few times. "I suppose that's because we had an angel watching over us," he smiled and winked at me. I smiled too.

"O c'mon you bitch!" Was heard from Dean's room. "You had to wake me up? I had the best freakin' dream in my entire life!" He called and Sam opened the door to his brother's room.

"Jerk," he laughed. "And what were you dreaming about, huh? You sleeping beauty." He asked.

"Lollipops and candycanes." I heard Dean answer. I was still outside the room. But now I entered as well. When I looked at Dean and he saw me, I think his cheeks were a bit redder than usual. Blushing? Is that what humans call it?

"Good morning," I said. I couldn't help but smile. This new experience was pleasant I can tell.

We were in the bunker that day. We were discovering the new rooms and all items that belonged to the Men of Letters and marking them in Sam's book. It was mostly fun than work.

It took me a few days to actually admit what happened that night in Dean's dream. But with each minute of each day spent with Dean Winchester, I grew much more fond of him than before. In the end I found myself wondering what would have happened if Sam wouldn't have woken Dean up.

So one day, when Sam was already asleep after a long hunt, and I was still upstairs with Dean, I told him what have I done. I told him everything about my feelings for him and that I was in his dream. And he smiled. He was smiling much often since then. We kissed and went to his room. It was the best night in my entire life, and I lived really a long, long life I have to say. Since that moment I have never felt bored again in the nights spent in the bunker. I always knew what to do.

Because since then, even as an angel, I felt truly loved.

*The End*


End file.
